Retour au Pays
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Severus à une fille qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 7 ans....il la revoit car Salem et Poudlard ont fusionné...Mais les choses ont changée **chapitre 3, Sermont et retour au manoir de Sevi** rating pour propos tenu et aussi pour sexe
1. fusion

Je sais vous aller me dire que je n'ai pas encore fini mes autres fics et que j'ai déjà de la misère à les mettre à jour mais c'est jusque cette fic- ci est une idée que me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration pour les autres (sauf Pour Vivre Selon Durmstrang). Alors je laisse place à cette fic qui ne sera pas comme mes autres. Elle va être un peu dramatique, sans non plus tomber dans le gros drame et un peu humoristique sans non plus tomber dans le délire alors la voici la voilà ma nouvelle fic!  
Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient sauf Danaée qui m'appartient et Michèle qui appartient à elle même(Ah les amies avec leur demande spéciale!)Tous le jolie monde de Harry Potter appartient à Miss Jk Rowling!  
Rating : R.car il y a du sexe à venir et aussi du fais que les peros vont parler crûment.  
Pairing : Pffff...Si vous pensez que je vais vous le dire!  
Cour résumer : Rogue à une fille de 17 ans et Poudlard décide de se jumeler avec Salem..  
Bon fini le blablabla du premier chapitre..place à l'histoire maintenant!  
Retour au Pays  
  
Chapitre 1 Fusion  
Assise dans une chambre au couleur maussade, une jeune fille, peignait sa longue chevelure noire corbeau, regardant les minces gouttelettes de pluies tomber dans la fenêtre, lorsqu'une jeune fille rentra en trombe dans la chambre.  
  
-Danaée! Devine quoi? Ils vont jumeler Poudlard et Salem! dit la jeune fille en replaçant ses lunettes.  
  
La jeune fille détourna son regard de la pluie et regarda son amie avec indifférence.  
  
-Et alors?  
  
Son amie en revenait pas. Bien sûre elle savait que son amie était de glace. Mais à ce point.  
  
-C'est tous ce que tu trouve à dire! On va devoir aller en Angleterre et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est « Et alors? »  
  
Danaée déposa son peigne argent avec calme et douceur et regarda dans les yeux de son amie. Ses yeux noirs étaient de marbres.  
  
-On peut rien faire, alors ça servirait à quoi de chigner? Dit-elle en se levant.  
  
Son amie fronça un peu les sourcils et comme seule réponse haussa les épaules et alla fouiller dans un tiroir pour en sortir une cape bleue royale.  
  
-Tu sais quoi Danaée Rogue? Tu es vraiment bizarre, je te dis que tu vas revoir ton père et tu n'as aucune réaction, dit la jeune fille avec les lunettes avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
  
Le visage de Danaée qui était de glace changea. Ses sourcils fronça de colère et de tristesse. -De quoi mon père? Je m'en fou de lui!Il n'a jamais été là pour moi. Et en plus Michèle pourquoi tu m'as parlé de mon père. Cet homme hideux..Il habite en Angleterre, il n'est pas profe..MERDE! Je n'y avais pas penser!  
  
Elle se rassit, sur son lit les yeux dans l'eau. Cela faisait depuis l'âge de 10 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vue son père. Depuis n fait la séparation de ses parents. Sa mère l'avait amenée avec elle aux États-Unis. Depuis elle s'était remariée. Michèle était la fille du mari de sa mère. Les jeune filles étaient devenues rapidement inséparable malgré leurs différences.  
  
Michèle voyant que Danaée essayait de cacher ses larmes, s'approcha d'elle en souriant.  
  
-Il y a aussi au moins un point en positif! On va être dans une école mix! Avec des garçons!  
  
Danaé eut un petit rire léger. C'est ce qui différenciait les 2 jeunes filles. Les garçons. Michelle n'avait pas de petit ami préférant draguer et avoir tous les mec à ses pieds. Tant qu'à Danaée, elle aimait mieux avoir un petit ami à la fois, même si elle ne croyait plus l'Amour. En particulier à cause de son père.  
  
-Oui et en plus Marcus à encore coulé sa 7ème années!  
  
Les 2 jeunes filles partirent à rire. Marcus Flint, était le petit ami de Danaée qui était âgé de 21 ans et qui n'était pas très doué pour les études mais doué pour le quidditch. C'est justement dans n camp de quidditch qu'elle l'avait rencontré.  
  
Michèle, tendit une lettre à Danaée avant de partir. Danaé prit la lettre et regarda sur le dessus. C'était le seau de Poudlard. Elle ouvrit la lettre tranquillement. Enfin elle rentrait en 7ème année. Sa toute dernière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire en sortant de l'école mais cela l'importait peu. La lettre lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans leu école et que aussi à cause la fusion qu'il n'y aurait plus d'uniforme et en plus de cela la liste de ses cours. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait choisi potion avancé. Car son père était prof de potion? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que potion était sa matière forte.  
  
Danaée se leva et mit sa lettre dans la poche de ses pantalons en cuirs noirs et enfila un gilet de laine noir a col roulé moulant. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine.  
  
-Bonsoir ma chérie, tu as su la nouvelle?demanda une femme avec un tablier.  
  
-Ouais, je le sais.tu pourrais pas me changer d'école? Ça ne me tente pas d'avoir à endurer le salaud qui est mon père! Répliqua Danaée à sa mère.  
  
-Danaée! Je t'ai déjà dit de respecter ton père!  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais jeune fille! C'est comme ça cette année tu vas voir ton père s'est tout!  
  
Danaée lança un regard furieux à sa mère et sortit de la cuisine et elle tomba face à face avec son petit frère, que sa mère avait eu avec son mari. Il était âgé de cinq ans.  
  
-Dégage de mon chemin Philippe!  
  
-Je vais le dire à maman! Que tu n'est pas fine avec moi! Et tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir! MAMAN!  
  
Danaée mis sa main sur la bouche de son petit frère.  
  
-La ferme face de rat! Sinon je pratique les sorts interdits sur toi!menaça Danaée .  
  
Philippe ayant peur de sa grande s?ur partit voir sa mère à la cuisine. Tant qu'a Danaée, elle prit ses longs cheveux qui lui arrêtait au fesse et en fit une queue de cheval. Ensuite, elle se dirigeait dans le salon pour jouer du piano, où ce qu'un homme tout vêtu de noir l'attendait.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre...  
  
Alors si vous avez aimé vous n'avez qu'a m'envoyer des revews1 Et si vous voulez la suite, ça m'en prend 5 minimums!  
  
Mya 


	2. L'art de détester

Salut tout le monde! Je pense que le monde commence à savoir que je ne passa jamais à l'acte je menace, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'écrire! Car je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour les lire..Bon j'arrête mon blablabla et je fais mes remerciements au reveweurs! A ceux qui ont la GENTILLESSE de prendre 5 minutes pour m'écrire un petit mot! ((Je suis subtile quand je veux, je pense que le message est clair! Non? JE VEUX DES REVEWS!))  
Bon remerciement :  
  
Kim : Je n'ai pas 5 revews, mais je ne passe jamais mes menaces à exécution.Merci beaucoup! Au moins je sas que tu es intéressé à la lire!  
  
Angelina Delacour : Tu as hâte de voir les couples et bien il y en a un de nommer, celui de Danaée et Marcus (on l'oublie tout le temps lui pauvre 'tit!) Et pour la réaction de Danaée, et bien la tu vas le savoir et j'espère que les gros mots ne te font pas peur! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Wynzar : Moi aussi, je veux dire c'est quand même la fille de Rogue! Je ne peux pas la faire blonde aux yeux bleus super souriante!((Pas de personnage principale à la pousouffle dans mes fics! Vive serpentard!)) Oui Harry va apparaître et crois moi, il va se faire maltraiter.par la fille de Rogue et Drago aussi (des amis d'enfances réuni ensemble..) Donc ça répondait à ta 2ème question. Oui elle va faire une rencontre avec son ancient ami Drago..je prédis des jaloux et toi? Merci pour ta revew! C'est le genre de revew que j'aime! Avec plein de question!  
  
Melepha : Oui et bien voilà la suite! Merci Beaucoup!(courte revew= court remerciement! Mais merci pareil c'est mieux qu'une baffe!)  
  
Katarina : Je me doutais bien de te voir..La petite bande à Poudlard..ouais sa va être sympas.en tout cas Harry Cette année.disons que ça ne sera pas son année! J'espère que dans ce cahpitre tu vas continuer d'Aimer Danaée! Comment tu as fais pour deviner qu'elle va être à serpentard? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne sera pas un Griffon? Ok et par rapport au livre et bien Harry et compagnie sont en 7ème année et la fille de Rogue aussi!  
  
Disclaimer : PAS A MOI! Heu bien Michele s'Appartient, Danaée, Philippe et la mère de Danaée ainsi que Drago Malefoy m'appartienne!  
  
Pairing : Danaée/Marcus( Nc-17 pour eux dans ce chapitre!)  
  
Bon je me la ferme.voici le 2ème Chapitre qui cette fois-ci est vraiment Nc- 17!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
L'art de détester  
  
Danaée, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son père était dans son salon et en plus il osait toucher à son a piano.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Dit Danaée dans l'entré du salon, d'une voix piquante pleine de méchanceté.  
  
Rogue, même s'il utilisait souvent ce ton fut blessé d'entendre sa fille lui parler ainsi. Ça faisait 7 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa fille et tous ce qu'elle trouvait à faire s'était de l'envoyer promener. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait beaucoup. Malgré tout ça, il resta de marbre.  
  
-Je suis venu te chercher toi et ton amie(Il n'osait pas dire « demi- s?ur ») pour venir passer le reste des vacances avec moi, lui dit-il sans émotion mais en accentuant « avec moi ».  
  
Pour Danaée c'était trop. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir dans sa vie.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de revenir me chercher, comme si rien était, en finissant sa phrase Danaée lui tourna le dos, MAMAN!  
  
Severus lui mit une main sur son épaule, une main paternelle, mais sa fille qui était presque aussi grande que lui se retourna violemment.  
  
-Ne me touche pas! Tu n'es pas mon père, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
Et elle sortit du salon. Accrochant sa mère au passage, qui elle lui fit un regard désespéré. Quant à Severus, il s'assit, choqué et blessé par les propos de sa fille. Il avait de la misère à comprendre pourquoi sa fille était comme ça. Son ancienne flamme rentra dans le salon.  
  
-Je t'avais avertit que sa serait difficile, dit-elle accoter dans le cadre de porte avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, Mais comme d'habitude, tu ne m,as pas écouter! Alors maintenant Severus arrange toi avec tes problèmes.  
  
-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaann!, cria Philippe au loin.  
  
-J'arrive Philippe! Attends une minute trésor!, lui cria-t-elle.  
  
-Mais Maria..tenta Severus  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais! Je t'avais avertit! Si tu veux qu'elle t'aime, c'est à toi de faire en sorte pour! Et de toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire, elle est aussi têtu que toi! C'est pour te dire, et elle tourna les talons laissant un Severus subjugué.  
-Me faire aimer par Danaée.ça semble déjà chose perdue, pensa-t-il.  
  
Au loin il entendait sa femme réprimander Philippe du fait de laisser ses s?urs tranquille si il ne voulait pas se faire embêter. Il avait cru entendre que Danaée lui avait fait un Endoloris. Il partit à rire. Danaée lui ressemblait sur tout les points! Or mis, ses courbes féminine. Pour ça, elle tenait de sa mère.  
Danaée, était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle était étendue sur le lit les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas aller en Angleterre. Elle ne voulait pas aller chez son père. La seule chose qu'elle aimait de l'Angleterre était Marcus. Mais présentement il n'était pas là-bas. Il était au camp de quidditch (l'endroit ou il s se sont rencontré) qui se passait pas très loin de la maison de Danaée.  
  
Danaée étant perdue dans ses pensées, entendit cogné à la fenêtre. Elle se leva tranquillement l'air découragé et triste. C'était Marcus, en balais et sous la pluie. Ce qui la fit sourire un peu. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre et à le faire rentrer. Il était tout trempe. Son T-Shirt blanc laissant entrevoir ses pectoraux du à l'entraînement de quidditch, tombait à la lisière de son jeans 3 fois trop grand pour lui. En guise de bonjour, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Danaée.  
  
-J'avais envie de te voir, ton odeur me manquait, lui dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille et en sentant ses longs cheveux noirs.  
  
-Ça tombe bien, car j'avais besoin de toi, lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras d'un air triste, mais en se retenant pour ne pas pleurer.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce? Lui demanda le jeune homme brun en la décollant un peu.  
  
-IL se passe rien, il se passe que tu es là et que c'est tout ce qui compte.  
  
-Je te connais et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose alors dit moi quoi. Je vois bien que tu es chagriné, lui dit-il en essuyant une larme qui voulait tomber.  
  
-C'est juste.que mon père va revenir dans ma vie, et elle fit un sourire, mais on s'en fou de lui, il ne viendra rien changer.  
  
Danaée le prit par la lisière du pantalon trempe et commença à l'embrassé passionnément. Elle l'attira vers elle, vers son lit. Marcus enleva le gilet de Danaée avec douceur tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de lui donner des baiser dans le cou. Et les deux amoureux tombèrent dans le lit. Marcus caressait le corps de Danaée par tout, en prenant soin de bien palper son sein. Tranquillement, Danaée enleva le chandail mouillé de son amoureux. La peau humide du jeune homme, collait contre la sienne. Marcus était par-dessus, embrassant chaque centime de sa peau. Descendant sur le bord de son pantalon de cuir, avec lequel il prit soin de bien les descendre. Il embrassait sa jambe , ensuite la cuisse.  
  
Danaée adorait ça, la sensation de chaleur que cela pouvait lui créer. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir. Pendant ce temps, Danaée fouillait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, pour en sortir un bracelet, qui empêchait de tomber enceinte. Elle enleva par la suite les jeans de Marcus et ensuite c'est boxers noirs et tant qu'a Marcus, il prit soin de bien enlever les petite culottes (noirs.-__-) de Danaée. IL se coucha ensuite sur elle, et commença à la pénétrer. Lorsqu'il pénétra, Danaée laissa tomber un petit gémissement mais en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas que tout la maisonné l'entende. Marcus faisait des mouvements de va et vient doucement, tranquillement et à tout les fois, la jeune fille laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Et ses soupir devinrent de plus en plus saccadé, suivant le rythme de Marcus.  
  
Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une petite tête châtaines apparue dans l'ouverture de la porte.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Demanda la tête  
  
Marcus et Danaée arrêtèrent sec et se dépêchèrent de s'en rouler dans les draps.  
  
-Bordel Philippe! Sort de cette chambre! Cria Danaée en lançant un oreiller à son petit frère.  
  
Au même moment arriva Michèle, qui elle partit à rire en voyant philippe et lui cacha les yeux.  
  
-Danaée, il faudrait se préparer, dit Michèle en essayant de sortir Philippe( qui se débattait comme un petit diable)  
  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de la mère de Danaée de se présenter dans la chambre.  
  
-Les filles voici votre linge.en voyant Marcus dans le lit de sa fille, elle échappa son panier à lavage.  
  
-Non mais putain de Bordel de merde! Cria Danaée, C'est une chambre! Alors cela serait-il possible de cogner avant d'entré, continua-t-elle en fusillant sa mère du regard.  
  
Pendant que Marcus se rhabillait en vitesse, Severus rentra dans la cahmbre. Danaèe cacha sa tête avec sa couverture. En voyant Rogue rentré, Marcus partit le plus vite possible.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, demanda l'homme qui venait de rentré.  
  
-Toi tu sors de ma chambre! Cria Danaée qui là était vraiment folle de rage.  
Voilà fin du deuxième chapitre..Alors vous voyez pourquoi le rating est 'R', Je vous avait avertit qu'il y aurait du sexe.et si ceci vous a choquer vous n'avez qu'a me le dire...Alors j'attends vos revew avec impatience et encore la il m'en faut au moins 5 pour continuer..(Des menaces, des menaces..)  
  
Ok prochain chapitre, elles arrivent chez Rogue..Danaée va avoir droit à une leçon de moral de la par de sa mère à cause de Marcus.. Voilà!  
Mya  
  
-xxxxx- 


	3. »»Bienvenue En Angleterre

Je viens d'écouter une film merveilleux! Super psychologique! Avec des bonnes actrices.Cela s'Appelle, Les Lauriers Blancs! J'ai vraiment trop adorer! Si vous aimez les films profond, avec de la moral et si vous aimez pleurer je vous le conseil!  
  
Désoler c'était mon conseil du jour..je sais la vous allez me dire.mais est pour quand la suite de tes autres fiics ? Et bien c'est que la je me sens super inspirer.en fait pour toute mes fics la mais surtout elle! Et Ma vie Mon rêve!...  
Je lance aussi un concour.c'est juste que je n'aime pas le titre de cette fic-ci et je ne lui trouve pas de nom..autre que celui-là alors, la personne qui m' envoie le meilleur titre aura un perso à lui dans cette fic!  
Bon enfin nous venons de rentré dans le 'R' pour devrais et moi j'appellerais ça du Nc-17! Donc si ça ne vous plaît pas ce n'est pas mon problème.  
  
Alors Maintenant merci a ceux qui ONT encore prit LE TEMPS!pour me renvoyer (Je suis subtile.) des revews! Donc Voici les remerciements :  
  
Wynzar : J'avoue qu'il ne pouvait à voir un plus belle accueil que celui- là! Mais la imagine ça va être pire, 2 Rogue dans la même maison..Si il n'y a pas de meurtre ça va être presque un miracle!lol, je blague.J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
  
Vulcaine7 : Ouais réunion de famille dans la chambre de Danaée et Michèle! Lol, J'aurais voulu faire comme dans film d'ados mais la je me suis dit que ma fic n'était ni folle, ni une tragédie non plus.(Ok toi je sais que tu sais des choses mais la ferme!lol) Je suis désolé pour Marcus...mais la prochain fois je te promet qui va être en foncer.mais la avec la pluie, les pectoraux. Le chandail blanc était de mise!lol! Merci ma puce je t'adore!  
  
Katarina : Moi aussi je suis Anti-Hero.je déteste la perfection! Je déteste ceux qui font leur perso trop parfait.et Harry est trop parfait (sauf qu'il est laid là.mais ça apparemment qui faut pas le dire! Chut!) Effectivement tu as bien deviner.Danaée va aller à Serpenatrd, avec son petit ami, le meilleur ami (Qui lui va jalouser Marcus.on nomera pas de nom!lol), Sa meilleure amie! Et Si tu veux que je fasse tomber Potter de son balais.No problemo! Ça va arriver je te le garantie! Tu savais que Danaée était une très bonne batteuse(Mouhahahahaha.Mya la ferme tu dis plein de surprise la!) Et je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire! Moi aussi j'ai rit.et je pensais moi aussi au début juste faire rentré Rogue et qui fasse un sermon à Marcus.sr le fait que sa fille est mineure. ect...lol! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Varda : Je suis contente que tu aimes bien l'idée.même si avons-le ce n'est pas très original.Rogue à une fille! Et je la continue! Merci!  
  
Angelina Delacour : Le petit Philippe? Il à l'âge pour commencer son éducation sexuelle non? C'est ce que tu vas voir dans ce chapitre! Et oui Rogue a reconnu Marcus! Et pour les scènes de Nc-17.je penses que je ne saurais pas m'en passer((Petit ange de Mya : Pffff espèce de petite dévergonder!, Son petit Diable : Continue comme ça le sexe est important.Petit ange : Il ne faut pas lui apprendre ce genre de chose totu suite Petit diable : Mais voyons! 16 ans c'est l'âge idéal! Continue1 Petit Ange : Mais. Mya : VOS GUEULE PUTAIN! JE SUIS CAPABLE DE PENSER Par ma moi- même! Toi le petit ange, va t'en pas besoin de toi! Alors tit diable, quoi de neuf mon frère tu veux une bière?))  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Bienvenue en Angleterre!  
  
Danaée, avait enfin réussi à faire sortir tout le monde de sa chambre. Sauf Michèle qui dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle. Elle savait que trop bien, qu'en sortant de cette chambre, elle aurait droit à une leçon de moral de la part de sa mère et elle se doutait bien aussi que son père, allait s'en mêler.  
Les deux jeunes filles, préparaient leurs linges, chacune de leur côté, mais Michèle était prise d'un fou rire.  
  
-Et encore prise au lit! Ria Michèle  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle! Maman, ça peut toujours passer. Mais là que mon père me surprenne au lit! Il y a toujours des limites! Ronchonna Danaée en fermant sa malle qui était pourpre.  
  
-Vois le bon côté des choses!De un; Tu n'auras pas à le dire à propos de Marcus. De Deux ; ta mère a peut-être compris, que là, il serait temps pour toi d'avoir ta propre chambre, en tout cas là, j'espère qu'elle a compris, après la 7ème fois! Et elle repartit à rire, Bon et De trois ; tu ne risques pas d'avoir une leçon de moral. Car elle va devoir expliquer.heu.disons certaines choses à Philippe, lui dit-elle avec un large sourire .  
  
Danaée attacha négligemment ses cheveux qui lui arrêtais aux fesses.  
  
-Tu penses sérieusement, qu'elle ne me fera pas de sermon? Détrompe toi! Mon père est la, elle va vouloir lui montrer, qu'elle a très bien réussi à m'élever, sans lui. Elle va le faire pour l'orgueil d'une mère, dit-elle en finissant sa couette.  
  
-Les filles ! cria la mère au bas des escaliers.  
  
Danaée, regarda Michèle et dit :  
  
-Regarde ça je suppose, qu'il m'attende tout les deux bien sagement dans la cuisine pour me parler.  
  
-Tu n'es pas possible! Toi au moins tu as tes deux parents!  
  
-Ce n'est pas mon père! C'est mon géniteur!dit froidement Danaée en ouvrant la porte, ON ferait mieux d'y aller.  
  
Michèle sortit de la chambre et en descendant, elle croisa la mère de Danaée.  
  
-Va à la cuisine Michèle, nous allons venir te rejoindre, ça ne sera pas long, dit-elle.  
  
Michèle, esquissa un sourire, puis alla à la cuisine.  
  
Tant qu'à Danaée, elle suivit sa mère au salon où l'attendait 'son père'.  
  
-Je crois que là trop c'est trop, assied-toi, lui dit sa mère.  
  
Danaée, sans aucune émotion, même si celle-ci bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur d'elle même, s'assit sur le fauteuil de cuir brun. Elle se croisa les jambe et plaça ses mains jointes sur se genoux, tout en faisant claquer ses ongles l'uns contre l'autres.  
  
-Arrête ça1 lui dit son père sur un ton petit peu trop sec  
  
Danaée arrêta mais soupira bruillament.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore!  
  
Sa mère roula les yeux, sa fille osait lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait!  
  
-C'est simple, tu agis comme une traînée, comme une fille qui ne sait pas prendre ses responsabilité! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ce genre choses dans ma maison! Je me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis!, lui reprocha sa mère.  
  
-Mais maman..  
  
-Jeune fille il n'y a pas de mais! Moi et ton père avons décider de te punir.  
  
Danaée eut un petit rire.  
  
-Me punir? Toi et mon géniteur? Je suis rendu à 17 ans! Je me semble que avoir ma propre chambre empêcherait bien des ennuis!  
  
-Écoute Danaée.tenta Rogue  
  
-Toi, tu la fermes, tu n'as pas affaire à mon éducation!cria presque la jeune fille qui était sur le bord de tout vouloir foutre en l'air.  
  
-Bon la Danaée, trop c'est trop! Je t'envoies chez ton père! Tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds ici! Est-ce que c'est clair!, lui dit sa mère en replaçant ses lunettes, Je ne suis plus capable de tes sautes d'humeur! Severus je te laisse vous devriez bien vous entendre, vous avez le même caractère! Cria-t-elle en sortant du salon.  
  
Danaée fusilla son père du regard et se leva frustré en sortant du salon.  
  
Severus, était seul à nouveau dans le salon. Cela lui fendait le c?ur il ne voulait pas qu'elle soi comme lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elle ne l'aime pas, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui tourne le dos et qu'ils s'haïssent pour la vie. Et que lorsqu'elle voudra se tourner vers lui, car elle aura besoin d'aide, qu'il lui dise que c'était bien fait pour elle. Il savait que cela faisait très mal. Il le savait car cela lui était arriver. Il avait toujours détester ses parents pour maintes raisons. Et que lorsqu'il avait tourner le dos à Voldemort, il était aller les voir pour avoir leurs soutient, ses parents lui avaient fermés la porte au nez. Oh oui! Elle lui ressemblait et selon lui peut-être même un peu trop.  
En Angleterre..  
  
Danaée, Michèle et Severus, venaient tout juste d'arriver d'arrivés au manoir. Le même que lorsque Danaée était petite.  
  
L'intérieur du manoir, était sombre, tel qu'on l'aurait imaginer.  
  
-Bon Danaée, tu vas prendre ta chambre que tu avais et toi Michèle tu prendras une chambre d'invité situé proche de celle de Danaée. Est-ce que cela vous combien.  
  
En guise de réponse, Michèle lui fit un sourire, normalement réserver au garçon qu'elle trouvait mignon, lorsqu'il lui parlait.  
  
-Ça va être correct, et en plus même pas besoin de montrer le chemin! Dit Danaée sur un ton sans expression.  
  
Danaée fit signe a Michèle(qui était en train de dévisager son père!) de la suivre.  
  
-Ton père est tellement Wouha! Dit Michèle a son amie dès qu'elles furent seules.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit cette dernière en se frappant la tête, C'est mon père! Il a 40 ans youhou!  
  
-Et alors! N'empêche qui a un méchant beau corps et en plus ta vue son cul!  
  
-Je t'en prie arrête, ça me dégoûte! Dit Danaée avec une griamce.  
  
Comme simple réponse Michèle haussa les épaules.  
  
-Ta chambre est juste là! Moi je vais à la mienne.  
  
Danaée s'approcha de 2 portes en bois et les ouvrit tranquillement. Ce qu'elle y vit lui sauta au visage, sa chambre n'avais pa changer, Ses poupées étaient là et sa chambre était tujours blache et rose. Cela l'effrayait à un plus au point. Cela faisait beaucoup trop princesse et petite fille pour elle. Elle sortit en vitesse de sa chambre.  
  
-Wow Danaée! Ton père à vraiment beaucoup de budget! Tu as vu ma chambre? C'est une tapisserie verte forêt et argent! Dis-moi ta chambre a beaucoup changé?  
  
Elle lui fit un regard furieux.  
  
-Du tout.  
  
-Tu dois être contente?  
  
-Du tout.  
  
-Pourquoi, elle n'est sûrement pas rose. -Qu'est ce que tu en penses?  
  
Et Michèle partit à rire, elle imaginait mal son amie dormir dans une chambre rose.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle!  
  
Et elle tourna les talons à son amie, la laissant seule en plein milieu du couloir.  
Fin du chapitre!  
  
Vous savez, je pense que les Rogue souffrent d'un problème émotionnel.et vous?  
  
Comptez vous chanceux car ce chapitre-ci pour moi est long! Donc si vous en voulez plus cela me prend minimum 5 revews!  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxx- 


End file.
